fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne14
Archiwalny zapis usuniętej strony - link. ---- Luke Thompson - Postać stworzona na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. '''17-latek mieszkający w Danville. Chodzi do liceum. Bardzo źle się uczy. Jego rodzice są po rozwodzie. On sam mieszka z ojcem i młodszą siostrą Emily w dwupiętrowym domku na ulicy Marple Drive. Chłopaka można określić jako typowego "dresa z osiedla". Luke ma problemy z prawem. Często bierze udział w bójkach i drobnych kradzieżach. Wszędzie nosi ze sobą nóż.(W razie jakby ktoś chciał mu "podskoczyć".) Buford jest jego fanem. Nastolatek ma dość duże powodzenie u płci przeciwnej. Miał wiele dziewczyn i obecnie próbuje poderwać Vanessę. '''Theme: Green Day - Let yourself go Wygląd Jest to bardzo przystojny, umięśniony, bardzo wysoki chłopak. Ma aż 2 metry wzrostu. Jego duże, przenikliwe, zielone oczy są praktycznie takie same jak siostry. Ma jasną skórę. Głowę Luke'a porastają krótko przystrzyżone brązowe włosy. Nastolatek nie dba o ich wygląd. Ot, rano szybko je przeczesze i to wszystko. Co kilka tygodnie je strzyże, gdyż uważa, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien mieć krótkie włosy. Chłopak ubiera się zwykle w czarną bluzę, szare dresy i trampki w tym samym kolorze co bluza. Na siłowni albo w domu nosi biały, zwykle poplamiony podkoszulek. Ogólnie nastolatek i nie dba o to żeby nosić modne ubrania i chodzi w tym w czym jest mu wygodnie. Charakter Luke jest wredny dla innych. Nie przepuści okazji aby komuś dokuczyć. Zawsze patrzy na innych z góry. Cechuje go pewność siebie i niezwykle duże ego. Uważa, że jest najsilniejszy, najprzystojniejszy itp. Jest też flirciarzem. Kobiety go uwielbiają. Thompson uwielbia łamać im serca. Odznacza się odwagą i nie boi się wyzwań. Jest otwarty w stosunku do innych, nie ma problemów z nawiązywaniem znajomości. Ma duże poczucie humoru. 17-latek jest szczery. Zawsze mówi to co myśli nawet jakby przy okazji miał kogoś zranić. To leniwy chłopak. Nie ma ochoty na naukę, nie garnie się też do uczciwej pracy. Najchętniej całe dnie spędzał by na imprezowaniu i innych rozrywkach. Z łatwością idzie mu ukrywanie swoich emocji, nigdy nie płakał publicznie. Nie chce żeby inni widzieli jego słabości. Prawdomówność zdecydowanie nie jest jego cechą. Nastolatek często kłamie. Ma buntownicze podejście do życia. Zasady istnieją dla niego po to aby je łamać. Jest realistą. Pomimo wszystkich swoich wad w głębi duszy to sympatyczny, tylko nieco zagubiony chłopak. Jeśli na kimś mu zależy to nigdy nie zostawi tej osoby w potrzebie. Potrafi być naprawdę miły i pomocny w stosunku do osób, które kocha. Życiorys Luke urodził się 19 lutego 1998 roku w Danville. Jego rodzice byli z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwi. Od dawna chcieli mieć dziecko, a teraz ich marzenie wreszcie się spełniło. Bobas był ich oczkiem w głowie. Państwo Thompson'owie dbali o niego i kochali go z całego serca. Można powiedzieć, że Luke był przez nich rozpieszczany szczególnie we wczesnym okresie życia. Kiedy Luke miał 5 lat urodziła się jego młodsza siostra Emily, którą chłopiec pokochał nad życie. Chłopak nie sprawiał problemów wychowawczych. Uczył się średnio - dostawał zwykle trójki i czwórki, jednak takie oceny zadowalały jego rodziców. Thompson nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z rówieśnikami i codziennie po szkole przyprowadzał do domu swoich kolegów i spędzał z nimi popołudnia na zabawie. Luke był też bardzo uzdolniony w dziedzinach sportowych i chętnie brał udział w turniejach, w których często zdobywał nagrody. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy rodzice Thompson'a zaczęli przeżywać kryzys w związku. Chłopak miał wtedy 15 lat, a jego siostra 10. Małżeństwo ciągle się kłóciło. Para nie umiała ze sobą normalnie porozmawiać. Wreszcie oboje podjęli decyzję o rozwodzie. Sąd powierzył władzę rodzicielską ojcu Luke'a. To wydarzenie wywarło duży wpływ na chłopaka. Stał się krnąbrny i złośliwy. Zaczął przeklinać, pić i palić. Wdawał się w bójki, zmieniał dziewczyny jak rękawiczki i chodził na imprezy, z których wracał o trzeciej nad ranem. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało z tym miłym, spokojnym i ułożonym nastolatkiem. Zainteresowania Sport Thompson jest bardzo wysportowany. 3 razy w tygodniu chodzi na siłownię. Sportem interesuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Kiedy był mniejszy bardzo interesował się piłką nożną. Był kapitanem szkolnej reprezentacji. Z biegiem czasu przerzucił się na boks, jednak nadal pozostaje dobrym graczem i chętnie ogląda mecze w telewizji. Jego ulubiona drużyna to FC Barcelona. Jak już wcześniej było wspomniane chłopak lubi uprawiać boks. Ćwiczy go już 2 lata. Brat Emily z racji swojego wzrostu umie dobrze grać w koszykówkę. Dosyć szybko biega. Potrafi jeździć na rowerze i deskorolce oraz posiada własny motocykl. Mimo, że nie posiada prawa jazdy nastolatek kilka razy kierował samochodem. Lubi oglądać wyścigi samochodowe w telewizji. W zimę Luke uwielbia jeździć na snoawbordzie. Kiedyś lubił grać w siatkówkę halową ale potem z tego zrezygnował. Relacje Emily Thompson Kiedy dziewczyna się urodziła Luke miał 5 lat. Chłopiec pokochał swoją młodszą siostrę nad życie i ciągle zaglądał do jej kołyski i chciał się z nią bawić. Kiedy Emily podrosła brat zaraził ją pasją do gry w piłkę nożną. Rodzeństwo lubiło chodzić razem na mecze ich ulubionej drużyny FC Barcelony. Chłopak odrabiał z rudą zadania domowe i pomagał jej jak tylko mógł. Ich relacje zmieniły się po rozwodzie rodziców. Luke wpadł w złe towarzystwo i zaczął być niemiły dla siostry. Krytykował jej wygląd, sposób bycia i powtarzał jej, że Buford spotyka się z nią z litości. Wyładowywał na niej swoje negatywne emocje. 17-latek mówi na nią "Młoda" czym strasznie denerwuje Thompson'ównę. Rodzeństwo stale rywalizuję ze sobą. Emily stara się "sprowadzić brata na dobrą stronę" i bardzo brakuje jej "starego braciszka". Buford Van Stomm Buford poznał Luke'a dzięki Emily. Od razu polubił nastolatka. Cieszył się z faktu, że jego dziewczyna ma takiego "fajnego" brata. Van Stomm jest jego fanem i w przyszłości chciałby być taki jak on. Thompson nie lubi chłopaka. Uważa go za głupiego bachora. Jest wobec niego wredny i nie szczędzi docinek wobec niego. Nastolatka denerwuje fakt, że Buford jest wobec niego nachalny i na siłę próbuje się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Brat Emily czasem z trudem powstrzymuje się aby nie uderzyć 13-latka w twarz, gdyż wie, że gdyby to zrobił to miałby by potem duże kłopoty. Vanessa Dundersztyc Vanessa przykuła uwagę nastolatka już od ich pierwszego spotkania. Chłopakowi spodobał się jej wygląd. Poza tym był świeżo po zerwaniu z Lucy. Postanowił ją zdobyć. Flirtował z nią i próbował kilka razy zaprosić ją na randkę z marnym skutkiem. Kiedyś na imprezie pocałował ją ku niezadowoleniu gotki. Dziewczyna nie jest nim w ogóle zainteresowana. Uważa go za debila i pozera. Stara się go unikać, jednak nie zawsze jej się to udaje ponieważ ona i Luke chodzą do tej samej szkoły. Fretka Flynn Luke był pierwszym "chłopakiem" Fretki. Tak naprawdę nic do niej nie czuł tylko założył się z kolegami, że uda mu się ją poderwać. Fretka kochała go całym sercem. Wysyłała mu mnóstwo sms'ów, na lekcjach nie mogła się skupić bo ciągle o nim myślała, a w domu ciągle tylko mówiła jaki on jest wspaniały i cudowny. Thompson uważa Flynn'ównę za niezrównoważoną psychicznie z powodu jej obsesji na punkcie przyłapywania braci. Uważa także, iż nastolatka nie umie się bawić, gdyż kiedy byli razem na imprezie dziewczyna nie chciała pić alkoholu. Luke zerwał z nią po 2 tygodniach związku, gdyż po prostu nie mógł z nią wytrzymać. Fretka była tym faktem załamała i otrząsnęła się po tym dopiero kiedy zakochała się w Jeremiaszu. Mindy Mindy i Luke uczęszczają do jednej klasy. Są przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne zainteresowania i charaktery. Lubią razem chodzić na imprezy. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują. Mają wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Chłopak często spisuje od Mindy zadania domowe, a dziewczynie zdarza się prosić przyjaciela o radę jak poderwać Jeremiasza. Kiedyś Mindy była w związku z Thompson'em aby wzbudzić zazdrość w swoim obiekcie westchnień. Kiedy, jednak ten plan nie wypalił nastolatkowie zerwali ze sobą. Lucy McRichards Lucy i Luke chodzili ze sobą dwa miesiące. Poznali się na osiemnastych urodzinach Mindy. Dziewczyna zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia i od razu do niego zagadała. Rozmowa poszła w dobrym kierunku. Po kilku tygodniach znajomości nastolatkowie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Dziewczyna wierzyła, że to jest prawdziwa miłość, która będzie trwać wiecznie. Chłopak, jednak traktował ją tylko jak kolejną dziewczynę, którą może zostawić kiedy mu się znudzi. Po ich zerwaniu Lucy załamała się. Zaczęła śledzić biednego chłopaka i wydzwaniała do niego. Czasami patrzyła dyskretnie przez okno kiedy jej były chłopak brał prysznic. Nie dawała mu spokoju. Thompson czuł się przez nią osaczony. Znienawidził ją. Inne informacje *Jak na ironie jego ojciec jest policjantem. *Bardzo często przeklina. *Jego ulubiony kolor to czarny. *Nie umie śpiewać ani tańczyć. *Najdłużej chodził z Lucy(Pół roku), a najkrócej z Mindy(4 godziny). *Słucha głównie rapu i rocka. *Tak jak jego siostra nie lubi komedii romantycznych. *Cierpi na Cadofobię - strach przed odniesieniem porażki. **Chłopak często umie posunąć się do oszustwa aby tylko nie przegrać. *Jest bardzo dobry w grach hazardowych. *Umie dobrze rysować ludzi. *W przyszłości chciałby zrobić sobie tatuaż. *Jest homofobem. *Ma bardzo brzydki charakter pisma.